


Alliance

by Moransroar



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Aggression, Alpha Harley Keener, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Bucky Barnes/Tony Stark, Minor Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Peter Parker, Pining, Werewolf Courting, but this time it's an alpha in rut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moransroar/pseuds/Moransroar
Summary: Peter, young as he may be, has been trying to court their pack Alpha Tony for as long as he can remember. When a neighboring pack comes to town with Omega James Barnes looking to form an alliance through an arranged bond with the Stark pack leader, Peter isn't happy. Especially not when Tony seems interested.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 475





	Alliance

Peter has been seeing him around a lot lately, and he’s not sure what to think of it.

No one has ever tried to infiltrate their pack in any way before, so it feels odd to suddenly have a member from a different pack around all the time. Or, members, plural, because where James Barnes goes, others of his pack seem to follow.

But it’s not the others that Peter had a problem with. He’s actually come to sort of admire one of their Alphas, Natasha. She’s very intimidating, yes, but in a weirdly maternal kind of way. He doesn’t know what it is about her but she makes him feel both incredibly nervous and also infinitely safe at the same time.

Anyway, so that’s not what bothers him. What bothers him is that Barnes seems to be around with one objective and one objective only, and that is to secure some kind of agreement with their pack leader, Tony. And he’s trying to do it in a way that has Peter on edge.

Ever since the foreign pack arrived, Barnes has been parading around like he wants Tony to notice him, and Tony, being the unbonded but undeniably handsome and charismatic and wonderfully-smelling Alpha that he is, has noticed. It’s unavoidable, because Barnes is really trying, and even though Peter is an Omega himself and only finds Alpha scents appealing, he can’t deny that there is something about the other Omega’s scent that he sees appeals to Tony.

He hates it.

He’s spent far too much time gradually getting Tony to like him to be totally fine with watching another Omega try and win over a man he’s already had his eyes on for ages. Ever since he first presented, really.

It started out as something pretty mild, with Barnes coming over seemingly to help others of his pack negotiate borders, considering their territories are aligned. Peter was nearby, keeping another pack member’s pup busy, and could glance over to see if everything was going okay every now and then. Back then, when those meetings happened every now and again, it seemed like nothing was going on. Slowly but surely, however, things started to change.

To the point where it is very clear to Peter what Barnes is trying to do. He’s not only trying to steal Tony away from him (because surely he knows, he must have noticed the way that Peter acts around Tony, must have smelled the pheromones he pours out every time the older Alpha comes near him), but he’s also doing it with a ‘good cause’.

Peter isn’t stupid, and he isn’t blind. He knows that if their packs unite with a bond between two members, their territories will merge. It would be highly beneficial for both packs, of course, because more territory means more room to run and explore and enjoy and hunt in during full moons. The Stark pack’s territory isn’t small by any means, but it could be bigger. It would be nice if it were bigger.

It’s clear that that is what’s happening, and Peter isn’t sure what to think of it. Most of all because Tony seems to be responding to it pretty positively, at least from where Peter is standing. He hasn’t rejected Barnes yet, hasn’t shown him that he is not interested in him. Hell, he’s seen him lean into the Omega before when they were standing close, likely to smell him.

It gets Peter’s blood boiling in a way nothing ever has before.

But there is nothing he can do about it.

He tries to amp up his own attempts, tries to show Tony what he could also have if he would just…let go of the thought of expanding their territory. But any attempt he makes at getting closer to Tony feels like it only pushes him farther and farther away from him.

Then again, he’s not the only one driving a wedge between them. It’s Barnes. Of course it’s Barnes. Peter doesn’t think he does it with malicious intent, just for the sake of his pack. He can respect that, as someone who would go certain lengths to protect and nurture his own pack, too, but it stings. It stings that when both he and Barnes are in the room, Tony now only seems to have eyes for the older Omega.

It’s only natural, Peter thinks. Or rather, tries to convince himself. Tony is the oldest Alpha, the wisest, the most experienced. Of course he would go for someone like Barnes, who isn’t the youngest anymore, but neither is he particularly old. He’s in the prime of his life, whereas Peter still has so much learning to do, so many miles to make before he can call himself a real experienced Omega.

Of course experience would seek out experience. But it still hurts, when Peter sees Tony smile at Barnes like that. Sees the way he reacts to him. He wishes that could be him.

For the longest time, Peter and Barnes don’t communicate much at all. They have spoken a few words to each other in passing, exchanged some pleasantries, but it doesn’t go any further than that. Peter was satisfied with that, but Barnes comes up to him one day as Peter is approaching a meeting between the two packs, meaning to join them, and addresses him directly.

“I don’t think you should be here today,” Barnes tells Peter directly, and Peter frowns. He steps aside, trying to get around him, but Barnes steps with him, effectively blocking his path.

“What do you mean? I just want to attend the meeting,” Peter argues.

Barnes shakes his head in warning, and he’s got a look in his eyes that Peter is not sure how to decipher. It feels like it’s trying to tell him something, like Barnes is trying to tell him something, something hidden within the words he’s just said. Why shouldn’t he be here?

“It’s for your own good, Parker,” Barnes says, and while it lacks malice, Peter can’t help but think that the intentions behind it aren’t a hundred percent…pure. “I don’t think you want to be there today.”

The realization dawns on Peter that maybe it’s time for them to discuss a union. Maybe Barnes has noticed Peter’s affections, and is trying to protect him from getting himself hurt. Not that it helps.

They stand there for a few moments, until Barnes seems satisfied that Peter won’t make another attempt at getting past him, and then the older Omega turns and walks down the rest of the path toward where the meeting has been set up. Peter sees Tony sitting at the head of the table, talking to others already seated, and he watches as Barnes enters, and how he brushes a hand over Tony’s shoulders in passing, and how Tony looks up at him and flashes a smile.

Peter turns and walks away, and fails to see how Tony’s head turns expectantly, nor does he see how his expression falls when he notices Peter walking away.

Peter starts avoiding Tony following Barnes’ warning. It’s like he knows, deep down, that whatever battle had been going on, he’s lost it, and there is no way to regain equal ground once more. Barnes is far above him. Peter scolds himself for ever thinking that he stood a chance against him in the first place.

He tells himself that it will be good for both of their packs. If they can join territories then that can be so very beneficial for everyone involved, and who is Peter to stand in the way of that, just because he believes he’s in love?

Avoiding your pack leader isn’t the easiest thing to do, but Peter finds a lot of excuses to get out of situations that would bring him near the other. He even starts hanging out with some of the younger Omegas from the other pack, those that sometimes travel with the rest when they come into town to visit. He gets along well with a boy named Harley, who is only a little bit older than he is, but they soon discover they have the same interests and it gets Peter through days where he has to see Barnes hang around Tony better than anything else can.

Harley seems…interested, in him. In a capacity that feels like it must be something more than just friendship. They’re compatible, Peter has to admit. And Harley’s pretty cute.

But Peter is still stuck on Tony. For the time being, at least. And for as long as there isn’t an announcement of a union, Peter doesn’t want to promise himself to anyone just yet. As if he’s still holding on to some little shrivel of hope. It’s ridiculous, and he knows it – but it’s not as if he can help himself.

Especially not when he hears through the grapevine that Tony had been looking for him. He’s been avoiding him for about a week now, and he had never thought that Tony would ever really miss him enough to come looking for him. They used to spend a lot of time together and seemed quite good friends, if you could call it that, sure. But Peter is still surprised when he hears about it.

Since he isn’t necessarily hiding from Tony, just making sure he doesn’t go anywhere he knows Tony will be, the Alpha inevitably finds him.

Harley is in town when he does, and they’re reading from the same book with Peter tucked under the young Alpha’s arm, although Peter is quick to wriggle out of his hold when he sees Tony. He straightens, something that shouldn’t surprise Harley too much. He knows how to greet his own pack leader, too.

“Alpha,” Peter says politely, and twists around to Harley to suggest that maybe they should go and continue reading somewhere else.

“No, that won’t be necessary,” Tony puts a hand up to stop the two from getting up from their comfortable spot among pillows, something that Harley had said resembled a very nice nest. Peter didn’t nest, not often anyway and certainly not nowadays, but the implication of it was nice.

Tony holds a hand out to Peter in offering, palm up. “Walk with me?”

Cautious but curious, Peter takes the hand and lets Tony pull him to his feet. He excuses himself to Harley, says he’ll be right back, and lets Tony lead him away from their spot to walk down a long, winding path that circles their land and offers privacy. Quite a bit of it, too.

Peter is surprised that he has to be the one to take his hand out of Tony’s, since the Alpha is still holding onto it while they’re walking in silence. Peter tucks his hands under his arms, hiding his fingers from the evening chill as it begins to settle.

“I wanted to talk to you about something,” Tony confesses after a long few moments. He sounds tired. Peter immediately worries, and hates that he does.

“About what?” he asks, even though he doesn’t want to know. This has to be about Barnes. He’s convinced that Tony is about to tell him they are going to bond, and explain what that means. After all, Peter hasn’t been to any of their pack meetings for a couple of days. He must have missed the announcement.

“Actually,” Tony corrects himself, “I wanted to know your opinion on something. I’ve been…prepositioned.”

And there it is. Peter takes a deep breath and lets it out as slowly as he can. The conversation has barely even really started and he already wants the ground to swallow him up so that he can effectively disappear. He doesn’t want to hear it, whatever Tony has to say about it. And yet, he hums politely, inquiring wordlessly so as to make Tony continue.

“I’m sure you know what I’m talking about. A member of our neighboring pack has suggested an alliance through an arranged bond. It would be…” Tony sighs, “Good. It would be good, for our pack. And I see you’re getting along with Harley.”

Tony looks over his shoulder as if he’s expecting Harley to be following them or something, but there is no one around. Peter makes another non-committal sound and shrugs. Sure, they’ve been getting along. He likes Harley. He really does. Does he see him as his mate? Not really. But you don’t have to be head over heels for someone to be able to live a long and happy life together.

It’s quiet between them for a few moments, until Tony speaks again. Peter doesn’t want to say anything for fear of saying something that he knows he’s going to regret, so he’s leaving the talking up to the Alpha.

“I wanted to ask your opinion. On the union. Do you think it’s a good idea? I’ve always trusted your intuition.”

Unfortunately, this time around, Peter is forced to speak. He already hates what he’s about to say before it even leaves his mouth. But he knows that Tony is just looking for affirmation. He just wants other people to tell him he’s making the right decision. Peter doesn’t think about why he would do such a thing, he just knows that’s what he’s doing.

“I’m sure Barnes will make a great Omega,” Peter says quietly, avoiding Tony’s gaze. He slows to a stop and looks up at Tony, “I’d like to get back to reading now. Harley and I want to finish the chapter before sundown.”

Tony nods, but seems troubled, like what Peter told him isn’t what he wanted to hear. Nevertheless, Peter bids him goodnight, and returns to where they came from, where Harley is still waiting for him. At least Harley’s only ever had eyes for him. Or so he thinks.

Another few days later, Peter is barely awake from his full moon shift the night before, still lazing about in his bed around noon, when someone practically bursts into his tent.

“It’s Tony,” Rhodey says before Peter can even blink the sleep out of his eyes properly, “C’mon, kiddo, get out of bed. He needs you. Hurry up.”

“Wha—” A yawn cuts off Peter’s question, and his pants hit him in the face the very next moment. Peter pulls the article of clothing away just in time to see Rhodey already exiting his sleeping quarters, but not before he throws another few words over his shoulder that has Peter out of bed instantly.

“You better move, Peter. He just went into rut.”

He can smell it immediately when he exits his house, and even if he hadn’t been able to, he could have followed the sound of growling and snarling and snapping further toward the town’s square. Peter hurries there, not even questioning why Tony would be needing _him_ , especially when he’s like this. He must be in a bad way. And it shows, when Peter approaches the scene.

Even before he reaches the epicenter of the chaos, Omegas are being guided away left and right, Betas helping them home, to safety, while the pack’s Alphas are gathered around an obviously rut-crazed Tony.

Off to the right, a small group from the neighboring pack surrounds Barnes, tending to his split lip and bleeding nose, while on the left more Betas fend themselves over injured Alphas.

Peter pauses, clearly in shock. It’s never been this bad. He’s seen Tony go through rut before, has seen him fight his way through several of their strongest Alphas before the craze ends and he finally calms down, or they manage to pin and subdue him.

Now, it doesn’t seem like subduing him is even an option.

Another Alpha wails following the loud, sickening sound of a bone snapping, and Peter’s heart surges. Before he knows what he’s doing, he’s moving forward, toward the mess of Alphas, focused only on pouring out the most calming pheromones he can muster at the moment.

“Stop!” He calls, but his first cry doesn’t reach over the sound of growling, “I said _stop!_ ”

Suddenly, an eerie quiet falls over them. It even startles Peter. Normally, only an Alpha can command a pack like that, get them to fall silent like that, listen, and obey. Peter needs only a moment to recover, knowing that time is of the essence, and he continues forward. The silence feels very temporary, and he just wants to get to Tony.

Which he quickly does.

It stinks of aggressiveness and anxious nerves that the Alphas surrounding him are putting into the air, but Tony doesn’t smell like that. Tony smells needy, and confused, and helpless. Peter’s body responds with more calming pheromones, and while he cautiously approaches the wide-eyed pack Alpha, he can see the recognition in his eyes, and see his shoulders relax, if only just a touch.

“It’s okay. You’re okay. It’s just a rut,” Peter says calmly, hands up in surrender so that he can communicate through body language that he means no harm.

Tony’s chest is heaving, and his heart beats fast as Peter puts a gentle hand on his chest. He can feel it thrumming beneath his fingertips.

Peter has no time to ask himself why Tony would react to him so calmly, if he even delivered his soon-to-be mate a black eye. He’s just grateful that Tony seems to be listening. If he’s listening, then there is an opportunity for Peter to get him away from everyone else, and to get him to calm down. But he has to take the chance. And he has to face the consequences.

“Shh. There you go. Just relax. I’m here now,” Peter whispers, “Let me take care of you.”

Slowly, when Peter gives them a look, the Alphas still holding onto Tony let go and back away, leaving Tony to stare at Peter. And Peter, he moves in, wrapping his arms around Tony’s stiff body until he feels him relax into the embrace, and possessively wrap his arms around the Omega in return and tuck his nose into the crook of his neck.

“That’s it. That’s better. Don’t think about all those other Alphas and Omegas. It’s just you and me.”

“P-Peter,” Tony manages, and tightens his hold on the younger Omega.

“That’s right. It’s Peter. Let’s get out of here.”

Tony doesn’t need to be told twice, evidently, as he quickly scoops Peter up bridal style and carries him away. Peter keeps his arms wrapped around the Alpha’s neck, making sure that he doesn’t see or smell anyone else, just him. And it works.

Tony carries Peter to his bedroom and lays him down on the bed with surprising gentleness. He immediately begins tearing at both their clothes, and while Tony’s eagerness combined with his intoxicating scent thrills Peter to no end, he does realize that if what is about to happen, happens, he might be the cause of the alliance falling through, and that’s the last thing he wants.

He stops Tony with a calm hand on the man’s chest, which immediately gets his attention.

“What about the union?” he breathes urgently.

Tony shakes his head.

“No union is worth losing you over,” he growls lowly, and pulls Peter closer.

The whole town knows of the news before it has even been made official, spreading from mouth to mouth like a wildfire, but it’s the inevitable howl coming from the pack Alpha’s home that really confirms the news.

The union is off.

And Peter Parker is the pack Omega now.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a request I got on Tumblr. [Come send me a prompt!](https://iloveyou3thousand.tumblr.com/)


End file.
